Call me, maybe ?
by Thecrasy
Summary: Mais avec Stiles... Non, vraiment, sa vie était un véritable repensa à ce qui lui avait fait fuir la présence du jeune homme.


Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Une nouvelle publication de moi dans la même semaine! Mais non, ce n'est pas un chapitre de UWM, désolée ^^

Sachez juste que, aujourd'hui, je passe un cap dans la fanfiction. Ça fait aujourd'hui officiellement... 10 ans que je suis inscrite sur ce site. Oui, vous avez bien lu. **10 ANS !** Je me suis fait peur avec la date x) Et **Orange Sanguine** m'a convaincu de vous poster un petit quelque chose pour fêter ça, j'espère que vous allez aimer. Et merci à **Voidonce** pour la correction.

Cet OS est pour vous tous, je vous adore, voilà.

* * *

Derek claqua la porte et s'affala sur son lit. Stiles allait le tuer. Sans même en être conscient. Depuis qu'ils étaient colocataires dans une des chambres du campus, sa vie était devenue un enfer. Il se demandait si l'humain faisait exprès de l'allumer ou si, pire, il ne se rendait compte de rien. Et vas-y que je rie à gorge déployée en rejetant la tête en arrière, mettant en avant la longue ligne de chair blanche ne demandant qu'à être marquée. Et vas-y que j'emprunte les habits de mon colocataire, mélangeant totalement nos deux odeurs, envoyant toutes sortes de signaux. Et que je lèche ma cuillère en faisant toutes sortes de bruits qui devraient être interdits. Ou que je me promène dans la chambre dans mes boxers aux couleurs de mes comics favoris...

Et puis, son odeur naturelle... Elle semblait délicieuse à Derek, encore plus que celle de Paige. Il avait pourtant cru que la jeune violoncelliste était l'amour de sa vie. C'était au lycée. La jeune fille avait déménagé lors de leur dernière année, et elle n'avait plus donné de nouvelles. Derek s'en était remis plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait alors pensé.

Mais avec Stiles... Non, vraiment, sa vie était un véritable enfer.

Le pire, c'était qu'il n'osait pas agir. Il avait trop peur de perdre l'amitié du jeune homme. S'il ne le faisait vraiment pas exprès, et que Derek tentait une approche... Stiles pouvait très bien mal le prendre et ne plus avoir envie de le voir.

Du coup, Derek souffrait en silence, endurant ses poussées de désir tout seul.

Il repensa à ce qui lui avait fait fuir la présence de Stiles.

Ils étaient tous les deux à la bibliothèque et le jeune humain avait choisi un coin reculé pour travailler, arguant qu'il pouvait manger sa glace à l'abri du regard de ''cette harpie de bibliothécaire, pire que Madame Pince''. Quand Derek lui avait fait remarquer que Miss Sara faisait simplement respecter les règles (pas de nourriture dans l'enceinte de la bibliothèque !), Stiles lui avait lancé un regard déçu en pointant le soleil du doigt... avec la main qui tenait sa cuillère, faisant couler sa glace jusqu'à son poignet. Après un léger juron, il avait entrepris de lécher la glace ayant coulé, donnant par la même des idées vraiment pas très jolies à Derek qui s'imaginait ce que cette langue mutine pourrait faire sur son corps.

Sur son lit, Derek gémit. Il se retourna sur le dos et releva une jambe, posant le pied sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur son érection grandissante, sentant son excitation croître sous la couche de jeans. Il s'amusa ainsi quelques minutes à faire de petits mouvements pour se taquiner avant d'ouvrir sa braguette et de se tortiller légèrement pour descendre son pantalon et son sous-vêtement sous ses fesses, libérant son sexe maintenant complètement dur.

Il tendit le bras pour fouiller dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit un tube de lubrifiant à moitié vide. Il en fit couler un peu sur ses doigts, le réchauffa avant de prendre son érection à pleine main, faisant quelques mouvements de va-et-vient.

Dans son esprit, Stiles eut un sourire mutin avant de s'agenouiller devant lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et rapprocha son visage de l'excitation du loup-garou. Il sortit sa langue, la passant lentement sur le gland, souffla ensuite dessus. Derek resserra sa main en pensant à la chaleur de la bouche de Stiles l'engloutissant, faisant des va-et-vient sur son membre turgescent. Il se masturba au rythme du Stiles de ses pensées, haletant et gémissant son nom. En baissant la tête, il imagina le visage du jeune homme. Les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, les lèvres gonflées, à bout de souffle lui aussi. Il se sentit au bord du gouffre.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Stiles surgit dans la chambre, le téléphone à l'oreille. Portant la même expression que celui de ses fantasmes.

Derek jouit dans sa main.

OoOoOoO

Stiles regarda Derek partir en soupirant. Le loup-garou était-il si à cheval sur les règles qu'il éprouvait le besoin de fuir ? Ou bien était-ce parce que Stiles avait léché ses doigts d'une manière qu'il avait espéré séductrice ? C'était possible que ça n'ait pas du tout séduit Derek. C'était possible qu'il ait été complètement dégoûté.

Stiles jura dans sa tête. C'était évident que ça ne marcherait pas. Il essayait de séduire subtilement le loup-garou depuis des mois, depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble dans la chambre étudiante. Stiles était tout de suite tombé sous le charme de son nouveau colocataire, à un point qu'il n'avait même pas râlé de ne pas pouvoir être avec Scott. Et pourtant, ils s'étaient toujours jurés de rester collés l'un à l'autre pendant toutes leurs études.

Mais il fallait être réaliste. Derek n'avait absolument pas l'air intéressé par lui.

Stiles soupira à nouveau. Tant pis, il s'en remettrait. Il avait l'habitude de flasher sur les gens inatteignables. Lydia, Danny, Derek... Il s'était relevé à chaque fois, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce soit différent maintenant.

Il tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur son travail. Il y arriva, jusqu'à ce que son portable commence à vibrer. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et regarda l'écran. Derek. Pourquoi l'appelait-il ? Il n'était parti que quelques minutes plus tôt. Avait-il _encore_ oublié ses clés ? Ça lui arrivait presque une fois par semaine.

Stiles décrocha et s'apprêtait à lancer une moquerie quand un son le coupa dans son élan. Un gémissement. Des bruits de tissu et le son reconnaissable de la peau contre la peau. Qu'est-ce que... Derek était-il vraiment en train de... Oui, il semblerait bien que Derek soit en train de se masturber. Pourquoi appelait-il Stiles, dans ce cas ? À moins que ce ne soit une fausse manip' et que le téléphone ait appelé tout seul ?

Et surtout, question la plus importante... Devait-il raccrocher ? Les sons qui sortaient de la gorge de Derek étaient une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Stiles, il ne voulait pas s'en priver maintenant. C'était certainement sa seule chance de pouvoir entendre le loup-garou à ses moments les plus intimes. Continuer d'écouter semblait peut-être pervers, voire immoral, mais Stiles n'avait jamais eu la prétention d'être quelqu'un de bien.

Il eut la présence d'esprit de se reculer dans un coin de la bibliothèque que personne n'utilisait jamais. 'Statistiques des industries mécaniques et transformatrices des métaux'. Parfait. Il ne voulait pas que Miss Sara ou quelqu'un d'autre l'interrompe dans son... appréciation de Derek. Il ferma les yeux, laissant son imagination s'envoler avec les bruits et les phrases que prononçait Derek.

« Oui... Comme ça, oui... Ta langue... »

Stiles s'imagina Derek assis sur le bord d'un lit, nu, lui agenouillé entre ses jambes écartées. Il s'imagina taquiner l'intérieur des cuisses de Derek, le bas de son ventre, tout en évitant son érection dressée.

Il posa la main sur son entrejambe qui commença à gonfler sous ses attentions. Les gémissements de Derek lui faisaient un effet fou. Il aurait tellement aimé être celui qui lui tirait ces bruits délicieux. Mais il y goûtait en secret, et c'était déjà quelque chose.

Stiles se retenait de se faire plaisir au son des gémissements de Derek. Il se mordait les lèvres, espérant ainsi faire barrage aux sons qui voulaient s'échapper de sa gorge. Dans un coin de sa tête, il se souvenait qu'il était à la bibliothèque et que Miss Sara pouvait venir à tout moment. Cela l'aidait à rester plus ou moins lucide et à ne pas se perdre dans son fantasme.

Il se laissa aller, écoutant Derek sans vergogne, se perdant légèrement dans ses fantaisies un long moment... Jusqu'à ce qu'une parole de Derek ne l'en sorte brusquement.

« Stiles... »

En entendant cela, Stiles rouvrit les yeux brusquement, la main toujours sur son membre tendu à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi prononçait-il son nom dans ce genre de moment ? Il ne l'aimait pas comme ça, pourtant. Si ? Et s'il l'appréciait de cette manière... pourquoi Stiles n'était pas avec lui en ce moment-même pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de ces sons délicieux ? Et pour goûter cette peau. Et voir Derek se perdre dans les affres du plaisir et de la luxure et...

Stiles fonça hors de la bibliothèque, le téléphone toujours à l'oreille. Il ne prit même pas la peine de repasser par sa table et courut tout le long du trajet jusqu'à leur chambre. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait avant que Derek ait fini.

Il atteignit les bâtiments universitaires, monta les marches quatre à quatre. À bout de souffle, il arriva enfin devant la porte de leur chambre qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

Derek jouit dans sa main.

OoOoOoO

Aucun des deux ne regardait l'autre. Derek se sentait mortifié, il s'était fait surprendre par Stiles dans un moment intime. Alors qu'il pensait à lui. Il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, il n'osait pas sentir les émotions sur le jeune homme, il n'osait rien faire du tout.

Quand Stiles avait fait irruption dans la chambre, il s'était dépêché de se recouvrir de son drap, espérant cacher ainsi son anatomie et retrouver un peu de dignité. C'était il y a déjà quelques minutes. Quelques minutes, et le silence le plus complet régnait dans la chambre.

Stiles était assis dans son lit, il l'entendait bouger, il percevait le froissement de la couverture. Le jeune humain n'avait jamais su rester immobile, c'était un fait auquel Derek s'était habitué et qu'il trouvait irrésistible. Stiles avait cette présence vibrante, cette énergie qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir qui le faisait se sentir tellement vivant, comme au contact d'un câble électrique.

D'expérience, Derek savait que Stiles ne serait pas silencieux bien longtemps. Et il avait raison. Il entendit le froissement des draps s'accentuer et il releva la tête. Stiles s'était levé et le rejoignait sur son lit. Il se décala pour lui laisser de la place, prenant garde à ne pas déranger le drap qui recouvrait encore son membre qu'il n'avait toujours pas remis dans son pantalon depuis que Stiles était arrivé. Avec le jeune homme dans la même pièce, il n'avait pas osé bouger d'un pouce.

Ils prirent finalement tous deux la même position, le dos contre le mur et assis en tailleur. Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à Derek et rit.

« Bon, eh bien, je t'ai surpris dans un moment personnel, ça devait arriver. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, ce sera le contraire, et on sera quitte. »

Derek réprima un grognement à cette pensée et aux images qu'elle entraînait. Il sentit son sexe tressauter légèrement, intéressé par cette idée, et il referma les yeux. Il sentait le regard de Stiles braqué sur son entrejambe et ils purent voir tous les deux à quel point mini-Derek avait hâte de se joindre à la partie.

Il sentit l'odeur corporelle de Stiles devenir plus âcre, plus sucrée, et il releva la tête. Stiles se mordillait la lèvre, les yeux fixés sur son érection grandissante, et il constata que le jeune humain n'était pas du tout indifférent au spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui.

« Ou alors... » reprit Stiles. « Ou alors, je pourrais le faire maintenant, pour toi. »

Derek émit un gémissement étranglé à cette suggestion, enseveli sous un flot d'images toutes plus sensuelles les unes que les autres. Il sentit ses yeux changer de couleur, passant du vert bleuté au doré, et Stiles retint sa respiration.

« Je n'avais encore jamais vu tes yeux. Ils sont vraiment magnifiques. »

Derek ne put résister plus longtemps et bougea, chevaucha les jambes de Stiles et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Stiles répondit immédiatement en enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque, plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Derek posa les mains sur la taille fine de son partenaire et ses doigts se refermèrent sur le tissu fin du T-shirt qu'il portait.

Au bout de quelques minutes de baisers passionnés, Stiles finit par repousser Derek qui gémit en cherchant à capturer à nouveau sa bouche. Celui-ci fit claquer sa langue et murmura contre ses lèvres : « Je t'ai fait une promesse, je crois, non ? »

Derek émit un gémissement étouffé et acquiesça vivement. Il se rassit à la tête de son lit et fit un geste de la main à Stiles, comme pour lui dire _Vas-y, la scène est à toi._

Stiles se releva et enleva son T-shirt, le jetant sur son lit. Il se retourna et se baissa pour enlever ses chaussettes, tendant le tissu de son pantalon sur son fessier rebondit. Derek ne put s'empêcher de poser les mains dessus et Stiles se redressa en riant.

« Tut, tut. On regarde, mais on ne touche pas. Pas encore. »

Docilement, Derek se rencogna contre la tête de lit et ouvrit les yeux, décidé à ne pas louper une miette de ce que voudrait bien lui montrer Stiles.

Celui-ci termina rapidement de se déshabiller et retourna sur le lit. Il se positionna à genoux, les cuisses largement écartées, et s'assit sur ses talons. Derek avait une vue magnifique sur l'attirail de son compagnon de chambrée et en profita largement. Stiles était un peu plus petit que lui mais plus large, et son érection avait tendance à partir légèrement sur la droite. Derek avait plus que tout envie de le prendre en bouche. Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas pour le moment. Pour l'instant, Stiles avait autre chose en tête et Derek était plus que partant.

Stiles avança à quatre pattes sur le lit. Ç'aurait dû être ridicule, mais Derek trouvait ça terriblement sexy. Il avait l'impression d'être une proie, la proie de Stiles et, pour un prédateur naturel comme lui, c'était diablement excitant de voir les rôles s'inverser de la sorte.

Stiles s'approcha jusqu'à être assez près pour partager le souffle de Derek. Celui-ci tendit les lèvres pour l'embrasser mais Stiles se détourna au dernier moment et le baiser de Derek atterrit sur sa joue. Avec un petit gloussement, l'humain se détourna et fouilla dans le tiroir de la table de nuit de Derek. Il haussa un sourcil plein de jugement quand il trouva le premier tome de _50 nuances de Grey_.

Derek resta digne malgré les pointes de ses oreilles qui rougirent et il leva la main. Laquelle tenait la bouteille recherchée de lubrifiant. À la fraise.

« Déjà sortie... »

Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents et fit tomber l'ouvrage dans la poubelle à côté du lit avant de s'emparer du lubrifiant.

Il en versa une dose généreuse sur sa main avant de reprendre la même position que plus tôt, assis sur ses talons, les cuisses écartées. Ses genoux encadraient ceux de Derek et celui-ci posa la main sur la peau offerte. D'un regard, Stiles lui indiqua de ne pas la bouger plus haut. Puis, il se mit au travail.

Il commença par étaler le lubrifiant sur son érection. Doucement, sans rythme particulier. De son autre main, il chercha son téton droit qu'il se mit à titiller. Son poing se resserra sur son sexe et il y imposa une cadence lente, lascive. « Dereeeeek... », susurra-t-il. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, exposant la longue ligne pâle de sa gorge.

Derek haleta, fasciné par le spectacle. Stiles avait à peine commencé qu'il était déjà en ébullition. Il ne savait pas comment faisait l'adolescent pour être aussi sensuel avec aussi peu de mouvements. Il n'était peut-être pas entièrement objectif, son loup étant fasciné par l'autre garçon depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais quand même. La vue de cette gorge offerte, de ce que ça représentait pour lui – la confiance, l'abandon, le don de soi – lui faisait un effet monstre. Il n'avait qu'une envie, refermer ses lèvres et ses dents sur cette peau tentatrice, la marquer et faire Stiles sien. Montrer au monde que le jeune homme était à lui, tout comme lui appartenait à celui-ci depuis les premières secondes.

Quand Stiles accéléra le rythme de sa main sur sa verge érigée, il sentit ses yeux changer de couleur.

Lorsqu'il descendit son autre main pour venir caresser ses testicules tout en gémissant son nom, il sentit ses gencives le démanger, signe que ses dents étaient sur le point de se transformer en crocs.

Il respira un grand coup. Ce qui fut une erreur fatale. Les odeurs d'excitation, de précum se mélangeaient à la fragrance intoxicante de Stiles et il fut à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle total de son corps. Il n'avait qu'une envie, retourner l'autre et s'enfoncer en lui jusqu'à la garde.

Il avait envie de le mettre à genoux, de le monter comme une bête, de jouir en lui, sur lui et marquer sa peau et son âme, de le mordre, de ne plus faire qu'un avec lui jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

« Der... Derek... », gémit Stiles d'une voix rendue plus grave par le désir. « Je.. Je vais... J'ai besoin de toi. »

C'en fut trop pour le loup-garou. D'un mouvement rapide, il se jeta sur l'adolescent, capturant ses lèvres des siennes. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce que Stiles lui cède le passage. Pendant un long moment, il se reput du goût de sa bouche avant de descendre enfin sur cette gorge qui le tentait tant depuis trop longtemps. Une marque laissa place à une autre, puis une autre, et encore une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'un chemin de suçons et de morsures relie la mâchoire de l'humain à sa clavicule.

Stiles gloussa en le sentant faire une telle chose et passa sa main sur les marques. « On dirait que je me suis fait dévorer par un ours. », badina-t-il. « Ou plutôt un loup. Le grand méchant loup. Va-t-il me dévorer tout cru ? »

Il termina sa phrase d'un glapissement quand la main de Derek se referma sur la sienne, enserrant son érection dans une poigne ferme et constrictive. Derek l'obligea à accélérer le rythme, encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que Stiles soit au bord de l'implosion.

Stiles ne fut rapidement plus en état de parler et de plaisanter. Il n'arrivait plus à sortir un son Seuls se faisaient entendre dans la chambre les bruits de la peau contre la peau et les halètements des deux jeunes hommes.

Bientôt, l'humain essaya de ralentir la cadence sur sa verge turgescente. Il était sur le point de jouir mais la poigne de Derek était presque trop serrée, à la limite du douloureux. Cependant, le loup-garou ne l'écouta pas.

Stiles finit par le supplier d'arrêter, de continuer, de ralentir, d'accélérer encore. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait, il était perdu dans un océan de sensations contradictoires où le plaisir, la douleur, le désir ne faisaient plus qu'un. Il se noyait de plus en plus rapidement.

Il en avait trop, mais il n'en avait pas assez. Il était au bord du gouffre, mais il lui manquait ce petit quelque chose qui le ferait basculer dans le précipice. Haletant, il se redressa, enroula un bras autour des épaules de Derek. Les yeux fermés, il enfouit son visage dans le creux de la nuque de Derek et _respira_ , se gorgeant de l'odeur de son partenaire. Il n'était pas un loup-garou, mais il lui semblait presque sentir toutes les nuances de la fragrance de Derek. Pris d'une impulsion subite, il ouvrit la bouche avant de refermer les mâchoires sur la peau tendre reliant la gorge à l'épaule. Il serra, laissant une empreinte derrière lui.

Derek rugit et accéléra encore le rythme. Ce fut suffisant pour Stiles. Il jouit, répandant sa semence sur sa main et celle de Derek en de longs jets chauds.

Pour Derek, ce fut le déclencheur. Il ne laissa pas à Stiles le temps de profiter de sa jouissance. Il le relâcha avant de le retourner à plat ventre sur le lit. Prenant à peine le temps de glisser un coussin sous ses hanches, il baissa sa main tachée et enduisit l'arrière et l'intérieur des cuisses de Stiles de son propre sperme et du lubrifiant. Puis il se coucha sur lui, enfouissant son érection turgescente entre les cuisses de Stiles, venant taper à l'arrière de ses testicules.

Stiles, comprenant tout de suite ce que Derek cherchait, resserra les cuisses en approuvant grandement, fournissant à Derek un conduit chaud et étroit où il fit des mouvements de va-et-vient. Il n'était plus question de rythme, de sensualité, ou de réciprocité. Derek était perdu dans ses instincts, il ne recherchait plus qu'une chose : l'apothéose, la jouissance. Entouré de Stiles, de son corps, de son odeur, de ses bruits, il ferma les yeux. Il sentit son nœud enfler et gémit. Il ne pouvait attendre de l'enfouir entièrement en Stiles, dans son cul ou dans sa bouche. Pour le moment, les cuisses feraient l'affaire. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais...

Comme pour le contredire, Stiles glissa une main entre leurs deux corps. Des doigts agiles s'enroulèrent autour du nœud qui continuait à enfler et se _resserrèrent_. La prise, pernicieuse et tellement _étroite_ , fit la différence.

Les griffes s'enfonçant dans l'oreiller, le nez collé à la nuque de Stiles, l'érection entre ses cuisses et le nœud enserré dans sa main, Derek jouit à longs jets, marquant Stiles de son odeur la plus intime.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils ne bougèrent pas. Et la situation aurait dû être ridicule. Stiles avait la main en arrière pour tenir l'érection de Derek par la base gonflée. Mais le jeune humain finit par bouger, probablement parce qu'il commençait à avoir mal au bras. Et cela fit bouger sa prise sur le nœud de Derek qui jouit à nouveau. Jamais il n'avait connu pareil orgasme. Il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter et il oublia tout. Presque tout. Il eut assez de présence d'esprit pour poser une main sur le biceps de Stiles pour aspirer toute douleur qui pourrait survenir de la position inconfortable.

Enfin, enfin, après de longues minutes silencieuses, Derek sentit son nœud désenfler. Stiles enleva sa main et fit bouger ses doigts comme pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas coincés dans la position. Il avait la main maculée du sperme de Derek, et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de se pencher en avant pour les capturer de sa bouche. C'était tellement bizarre, comme envie, mais c'était _lui_ qui avait marqué Stiles ainsi, et l'humain porterait son odeur pendant des heures Tous les loups-garous sauraient ce qu'il avait fait avec Derek. Et savoir que c'était lui qui décorait comme ça la peau de son amant... Il _devait_ goûter leurs deux saveurs mélangées. Comme pour s'assurer que c'était réellement arrivé.

Il sentit Stiles s'étirer sous lui et soupirer de contentement. Il se redressa mais Stiles l'en empêcha, le recollant à lui.

« Il va falloir se nettoyer, on va le regretter sinon », le prévint-il.

« M'en fiche », marmonna Stiles. « J'veux pas que tu bouges. J'aime bien sentir ton poids sur moi comme ça. »

Et qui était Derek pour refuser ça à son compagnon ? Il se réinstalla confortablement et enfouit son visage dans le creux de la nuque de Stiles.

Entouré de son odeur, le rythme de son cœur le berçant lentement, il s'endormit.

Il était heureux.


End file.
